toy soldiers
by the good dr
Summary: A secret US military unit is tasked with eliminating a target designated "snake man". Follow one member through several scenes from DH. Be nice this was my first posted ff. The sequel of this is Toy Soldiers 2867.perfect example of how not to write ff.
1. Chapter 1 recovered diary

there's a reason it's called recovered diary. please review. i know it needs work, and i intend to fix it as best i can in the sequell

* * *

Toy soldiers (recovered diary.)

Project: none

Time: 0929

Date: 1/18/06

Location: classified training facility

I saw the target pop up. Smack in the middle of his chest. Center of mass I remembered as I watched my squad mates advance through the training facility. The target that popped up on the building to my right held a wand. My M40A1 hit its mark. My entire company's job was to take out terrorists, and keep an eye on the magical population. We were training for a worst case cenario, the two working together.

"Training complete," A voice in my head piece said. "Target kill ratio 99 over 100"

"Private Jefferson you put your squad in danger by not killing that wizard by the red truck"

"General, sir I couldn't get a clean shot. I could only hit his hand."

"I don't want excuses, I want results. Head back to the debriefing room. It's urgent."

"Yes sir General sir" I quickly remarked while turning on the safety. I headed towards the debriefing room. My squad was a top secret unit in a top secret company designed to take out anyone, using questionable methods. We were similar to the Spartans. Trained from the age of four most of us were orphans who went "missing" or "died". When the United States government learned of the magical community president Regan ordered a unit to be made to watch over them. We were not that original company. Toy Soldiers were created in 1995, against the knowledge of then president Bill Clinton. Each squad was comprised of six soldiers. There was a leader, tech specialist, spy, explosives specialist, squad automatic rifleman, and a sniper.

"You're being deployed early." General Paterson said clearly displeased

"Sir we're not ready, besides aren't there fourteen other units currently available?" It was my squad leader who said this, Corporal Patton.

"Yes and we have two more currently training."

"Then why us?"

"You're the only ones available, and you have the most experience."

"Sir we've never been in combat."

"Like it or not your going."

"Where are we going sir?" I questioned

"You Jefferson are going after a wizard we have code named snake-man. He is a powerful wizard thought to be dead, until a little over a year ago. We know he had, and now has many followers, who killed non magical people like us. Many in the magical community fear him so much they will not say his name."

"What's his name?"

"Lord Voldermort"

"You said I was going after snake-man, where is everyone else going?"

"Everyone else will be head to London with you, but what they will be doing I don't know."

"When do we leave?"

"You will be leaving at 0850 from the local airport tomorrow; the rest of your squad will take a military transport and leave at 1800 today."

"You heard the man; we have our orders let's get packing." Corporal Patton said as we saluted the general as he left.

Project: snake-man

Time: Classified

Date: Classified

Location: Europe

Without any knowledge of the whereabouts of snake-man, I did some looking around. I found out there was a bounty on a wizard named Harry Potter, and also found that anyone who found him would see snake-man. I decided to track some hunters. Tracking them when they teleported wasn't easy, but with some high end GPS equipment it wasn't too hard. Perhaps I didn't realize that the bounty hunters I was following had gone to the hiding place of snake-man several times, but they moved faster than me. I was tracking the signal, when it moved, it moved closer to me, closer than I had been in a while. I was far off the beaten path, driving a rental car. They were so close I could snipe them without a problem. I stopped and took out my M40A1.Several people emerged from thin air, one looked beaten, one had a swollen face, and a girl where being lead out by several men. I shot the men; I jumped back in the car and drove to the scene. I jumped out pulling my 9mm sub machine gun. I had killed all but one of the men, leaving one injured.

"WHERE THE HELL IS YOUR LEADER?" I yelled pointing the gun at his head. He tried to bite me, I shot him square in the chest.

The girl reached for a wand, I kicked the wand away just in time.

I could barely understand what the guy that was beat up was saying, but it sounded like "who are you?"

"Shut up redhead, I'll ask the questions."

"Expel…" the swollen headed guy started to say, right before I broke his arm.

"You have to the count of three to tell me why they were after you, and why I shouldn't kill you."

"One"

"Two"

I couldn't move. I fell back.

"Who is he?" it was the redhead with the beat up face. The girl was holding a wand. My phone vibrated. Good only five minutes until reinforcements arrive.

"We should move." It was the girl. I still couldn't move.

"Why did he kill them?" it was the redhead again.

The girl healed the swollen guy's head and arm. I noticed his unusual scar, shaped like a lightning bolt. He took the gun out of my motionless hands. All I had to do was stall them here for a few minutes.

"If we unbind you will you tell us what you are doing here? Blink once for yes twice for no." I blinked once just as the girl told me to.

I could move again, but I decided to move only a little, they had their wands, and I was weaponless.

"Alright seeing that you make a persuasive argument, I'll fill you in on what I can."

"No tell us everything." It was the redhead.

"I can't."

"Why's that?" it was the girl.

"Because if I do then I may as well kill myself, all I can tell you is I'm trying to hunt a man many call he who must not be named."

"Why?" said all three at once apparently shocked I would do such a thing.

"There's a bounty on his head back home." I said making my American accent clear.

"You're lying." It was the guy with the scar.

"No I'm not, it's out there for 20 million."

"Then why haven't we heard about it?" it was the redhead

"Because it's only available to muggles brave enough or stupid enough to try it, and judging by the way those bounty hunters handled you, you aren't exactly friends, so I take it we can work together." I said this hearing my rescue chopper in the distance. My phone buzzed twice. Good only one minute, now was the time to strike. They quickly looked at the area that the chopper was coming from. I reached for the redhead and the girl's wands. I grabbed them, and delivered a roundhouse kick to the guy with the scar, bruising his ribs. The disguised civilian helicopter landed, with Corporal Patton cuffing the witch and the wizards.

"Private Johnson, I'm glad we caught some, and killed more, but our orders were to kill snake-man."

"Sorry Corporal that one tried to bite me and the rest, well I couldn't risk them all fleeing."

"Then why let them survive?"

"They were being captured when I killed the others, sorry I couldn't find snake-man sir."

"Well we have Intel on where he might be."

"Where?"

"The name Hogwarts sound familiar to you?"

"No Sir."

"It's a magical school." Patton said as we entered the chopper.

"We're just gonna bomb it right?" I said hopefully. I didn't want to hunt for anyone or anything down for a while.

"We can't risk it, we have the location and the time, but we can't bomb it the students, as far as we know, are innocent and may even try to help us."

" We do have air support though right?" I said, I had heard of his powers and did not want to try taking him on with just small arms. To be honest the guy scared the st out of me. But in the end our orders were clear; take him out at all costs.

Project: off the books, this never happened. Report of this to unauthorized personnel WILL result in court marshal above and beyond the normal charge of treason, and WILL result in the death penalty, all files not deleted must use maximum security, file alpha 8.

Time: never

Date: never

Location: nowhere

I was interrogating the teens I captured. "Why were you targeted by the bounty hunters?"

They didn't say a word. This is where I wish we could torture them, but unfortunately the Geneva Convention outlawed it, for people who exist. I didn't officially exist. But laws are laws.

"Where is this man?" I held a sketch of snake-man. "Where is Lord Voldermort?"

"YOU IDIOT!" it was the redheaded guy

I saw several figures appear out of tin air. One of the guards hit the alarm, and the alarm sounded, right as he was hit by a green light. I tackled one of the men, I didn't know how many more there were. He dropped his wand and tried to fend me off. I hit him several times in the face, bloodying his nose and giving him a black eye. My hands found his throat and began choking him. His hand found his wand. His face was turning blue, and he lost consciousness. I let go, looking around. The other guard was down, with the teens struggling in their cuffs. The last man looked at me. He raised his wand

"Avada Ka..." the door opened mid sentence, possibly saving me from the killing curse. I heard the shotgun blast as he was hit by rubber bullets. I knocked him to unconsciousness as he lay in pain on the floor. The alarm turned off. It was my squad's "spy" who had shot him. She had a large smirk on her face. The one thing that confuses me is that I was doing her job from the start.

" This is why we shouldn't let Jefferson do my job."

"Shut up Walters, you wouldn't have been able to hit those bounty hunters."

" No your right I would have killed them quicker."

" Hey they were fleeing, and the other one tried to bite me."

"Oh afraid you'd get a boo-boo?"

"That's enough you two!"

"Yes sir Corporal sir." I said saluting Patton as he walked in

"Walters, just because Jefferson can't do your job doesn't mean you can rub it in."

"Sorry sir." She said getting that same smile I had seen when she had taken out the attacker.

"Now what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know sir they came out of thin air."

"That's because he said He Who Must Not Be Named." It was the redheaded guy

"No I said…"

"DON'T SAY IT!" it was the girl. The first attacker tried to get up, but fell back down. I checked the guards, both had no pulse. This was going to be a problem. They existed and had family and friends who would know they were dead. Two men died because of my mistake, I would at least get answers. I grabbed the attacker I had hit first, he was slightly conscious. I put a knife against his throat.

"Tell me where He Who Must Not Be Named is."

"Jefferson don't go to far, we can always give him to the CIA." It was Walters

"Where is he damn it?" I could tell he was confused

"Who?"

"Jefferson we know where he will be in a while, what we need to know are the numbers of his followers." Patton said

"I don't know I swear." He was becoming aware.

"Give me a car battery and jumper cables I can get him to at least scream." Walters' voice was almost filled with glee.

"I really don't know please, please don't kill me!"

"Anything else we need to know sir?" I questioned

"Yeah where did the kids go?"

He was right, the teens had escaped somehow, their wands that we had left on the guards were gone too, and so was the other attacker.

"So the question is who escaped and who was captured." I said talking to the only attacker left.

"You muggles will all die this I assure you will happen, and when you kill me remember your death will ensue, and the dark lord will forever live!"

"I would suggest killing him." It was our tech specialist Robertson

"Why?" said Patton

"He might be bugged, anyway, the bug on the kids works, we know where they are, and it coincides with the location of the other bounty hunters we tracked. Satellite Intel shows it as a residential area, meaning attacking it isn't a good idea."

"He will kill the only threat to him, and then he will be unstoppable." It was the attacker though I guess he should be called a prisoner.

"Shut up! There are more of us you know." I said feeling angry because he thought his master could defeat us.

"You muggles are no threat to him." At the end of that sentence Patton kicked his face, hard enough that I could tell he had done considerable damage to him, however we eventually learned that the kick had broke his neck, due to the force of the blow.

"Your master won't think of us as a threat, he'll know we're a threat." Patton's normally calm voice was filled with hate.

"Sir we have a new toy in satellite detection, it allows us to see what is cloaked by magic to muggles, and we have what matches the description of Hogwarts."

"Let's get this S.O.B."

Project: school watch

Time: 1200

Date: the day of the dark lord's death

Location: Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry, hidden location.

Miscellaneous: air support will be available, but limited to stealth bombers returning from a mission in Iraq and will be available at 1700 to 0800 the next day.

I was in my ghillie suit, wearing goggles with the same tech as the spy satellite. The one thing I love about being a sniper is using ghillie suits, they might be uncomfortable, but damn do they hide you good in the brush. All of us had to be trained for certain situations, including doing things we might not have to do such as me deactivating a bomb or everyone else learning to use ghillie suits. My radio crackled to life

"Are we sure we have the right time cause I don't like sitting here, several kids nearly tripped on me, man I'm glad I only make explosions." It was our explosives expert Sorenson, I was fine with him complaining, but he almost yelled it out.

"I wonder if yelling grass is common in the magical world." It was Lee, our heavy weapons expert, who despite his job was only 5foot 4.

"Say what?"

"Turn your mic. Up."

"I can't hear you speak up." Damn he was going to get us discovered.

"Radio silence until 1400 am I under stood?" Corporal Patton ordered.

"I need to get this mic. fixed can't hear a word you're say'n." I truly thought about shooting Sorenson, but remembered he had the explosives. I though about how we got in, dropping from a plane at 5000 feet, all of us hiding separately. We all hid near the woods, but the noises creped us out, so we moved off to find the best cover we could find. I was staying by a large tree out in the middle of nowhere, at least I had camo. I had managed to find everyone but Walters, who from what I heard had infiltrated the school.

2300

Noise from the school was increasing.

2345

"I know that you prepare to fight…" a voice came out of the air.

"Think that was him?" it was Walters her voice quiet as could be.

"Everyone hold fire; only shoot the target, no point in letting them find us out." Patton ordered loud enough for Sorenson to hear. I watched for hours as the battle raged. There was a temporary lul in the fighting. But eventually it started again.

There he was out in the open. I squeezed the trigger. I wasn't concerned I didn't hit him, it was after all a cold shot, or a shot without knowing how the bullet would react in the environment, but what concerned me was that I saw a tracer go down the battlefield. I emptied the cartridge, I had accidentally loaded tracers. I switched them as quick as I could.

"Hit him Jefferson!"

"Hold on sir I'm reloading, I was using tracers."

"Of all the stupid things, alright Sorenson hit those giants with a rocket, everyone open up."

I had been so focused on snake-man; I didn't see the giants, nor did I notice all of the other fighters.

"Robertson get us some air support ASAP."I didn't pay attention to who said it; I was trying to find snake-man.

"Looking for me?" the voice was cold, and it was the same one that had talked hours earlier. I spun around. He could obviously see my gun, and me. I hadn't chambered a round, so I needed a different weapon.

"We have air support, its ready now."

"Target me; he's right next to me." I could feel adrenaline rushing through my every fiber. I jumped up and ran as fast as I could, taking of my ghillie suit, dropping my riffle, and avoiding flashes of green. I was prepared for the explosion; I dropped as soon as a green light passed me. Faking death I lay there, until I heard the large explosion. What I wasn't prepared for was the ringing. It wouldn't stop. I checked my limbs. They were all intact, and aside from a few cuts undamaged. I looked around. I saw no body. I could barely hear the mic as something was shouted.

"Say what!" I started to feel like Sorenson.

"Thank god you're alive. Did we get him?" the ringing was still too loud for me to tell who said it.

"No idea."

"Damned Lee keep that fire up; take as many as you can out."

"He's inside the castle repeat inside the castle." It was definitely Walters,

"Alright let's blow it up." Finally an order that didn't involve us risking our necks.

"Air to ground, we're experiencing difficulties, breaking off attack."

"We have a plan B right?" I said wishing not to risk failure.

"Yeah Walters hit him, make it as silent as possible, try to leave no evidence."

"Yes sir shooting magic bullet."

As history will remember it Harry Potter killed the dark lord, but fewer in history will know he was helped, by muggles. I write this summary of what is possibly our greatest mission, against orders. No new units of toy soldiers will be trained. The program will end in 2014. I hope that one day people will know of both the goods and evils we did, that I could not fit in this tiny booklet.

Jefferson eventually died in combat, stopping biological weapons from being distributed.

Walters was put in an insane asylum, after becoming mentally unstable.

Patterson eventually became a general and died at the age of 87

Sorenson was listed MIA one year after the attack on Hogwarts, and was never found

Lee commanded several Special Forces units throughout his career; he was wounded many times, but always came back. He was killed trying to find Sorenson.

Robertson created several advancement in anti-magic defenses and weaponry. He also created several key advancements in rocket technology and programming. He helped produce the rocket that sent the first human to Mars. He died as the world's oldest man at the age of 135.

But enough with the past let's get to now, the year is 2867, and the toy soldiers are back, with more bite than ever.


	2. Chapter 2 last words written in blood

Well I had this on my computer for months and was questioing if I should put it up. That being said I have no idea why I am putting it up other than to do something. This really does try and hit emotional while trying to keep in line with the whole secret soldier thing. That said expect confusing wording at times.

* * *

I do not know how much I should say. I do not know how much I should write. These captors of mine, they hide me well. I will only address myself as Jefferson. According to the people I work for, I was killed as a child at the age of five. I have been here for three weeks, or at least that's what the date on my watch says. It feels like an eternity since I felt the sun on my skin. There is some magical thing emitting a low amount of light. I can barely see my writing. I am writing with a needle, and I'm using my blood for ink. I don't know why there was paper in here, but I'm using it. The only time I see my captors is when they give me a cup of water and what appears to be a sardine, at seventeen hundred sharp, then they take me to receive "enhanced interrogation" as I am supposed to call it. It takes them twenty seconds to go from the far end of the hall to the cell door. It takes me eighteen steps ahead; five steps right, one flight of stairs, and thirty steps forward to reach the torture room.

My skin is now a pale black, like a thin layer of milk is coating its surface, though whether that is from the lack of sun, the poor lighting, or the lack of food I am not sure. I have lost all my muscle, and I most likely look like I was a zombie. While I can not tell my whole story for fear secret information may fall into the wrong hands, I can say how I got here, in this cell, in this unknown building.

Project: Witch Virus (classified)

Time: 1209

Date: 6/24/08

Location: Iran-Afghanistan border.

A man I will address only as Patton ordered me to hold position before he and the rest of my team ran elsewhere. I went into a prone position. I set up my SR22 sniper rifle. I looked at the shed that my team was sent to investigate. I saw one guard, dressed in a black robe, with a mask that I could not identify. Our contact had said a group of people known as death eaters wanted to purchase Bio-weapons. There was no way for my team to go near the shed, there was no cover. I slipped a silencer on my rifle. I was easily four hundred yards away from the guard. My team was hiding behind a hill, waiting for me to drop the guard. The fact that there was nothing there for me to gauge the wind made this shot all the harder. I checked my rounds to make sure they weren't tracers; I didn't want to make that mistake again. I centered the crosshairs of my scope on the guard. There seemed to be no wind, his robes didn't move at all. I aimed for his upper torso. I waited a second; thankful I couldn't see his face. I tapped the trigger. A tiny cough came out of my rifle. The guard dropped. I motioned to my teammates. They ran towards the door. My radio crackled to life.

"Team, we have a fix on the shipment. If you can send anyone down to the road about half a click west of you, you should be able to stop the shipment from reaching it destination." My Employer, who shall remain anonymous, said. I knew the other five in my team wouldn't hear the transmission, Patton had ordered comms blackout for everyone but me. I knew that my services wouldn't be required here.

Project: N/A

Time: 1650

Date: 7/16/08

Location: Unknown cell

I must hide this tiny book and await my meager meal. I must wait for them to question me again. They give me this green liquid, it makes me almost tell the truth. But something stops me from doing it. Perhaps I do tell them the truth. They ask me for my name, I say I have none, they ask me where I'm from, I reason that since I don't exist I don't belong anywhere. Then they ask me who I work for, I tell them I don't exist. They are baffled by my answers. I take small pleasure in infuriating them, it is the only pleasure I have. I hear the footsteps coming; I know they will stun me with their wands. I must hide this. Though I find it strange they are early.

Time: 2342

They are quite surprised I have held out as long as I have. They hit me with a spell that is truly painful; all I can remember is that it starts with a C. For once they threatened me with death, and I also was able to see the owner of the establishment, and found that they are not happy with my condition. They bring up someone they refer to as "the dark lord" often. I assume this refers to a man named Voldemort, either that or else there is someone to take his place. I would prefer the former over the latter. I know he was killed by a shot to the chest from a bullet made of several frozen liquids, though from what we know the wizards associate his death to that of a person named Harry Potter. There are several large sounds coming from upstairs. I estimate I have thirty seconds before I am killed by my captors to keep me quiet. I applaud anyone who finds this record.

The aurors were cleaning the latest death eater hideout, the Malfoy Manor. The owners of the estate had been threatened into making magically binding oaths to tell no one on pain of death. Whatever spooked Lucius into revealing the death eaters was bad enough to make him willing to kill himself. A young auror with a lightning shaped scar remembered with a shudder the last time he had been here. How he had been taken first by the death eaters, then the muggles, then the death eaters again. His final imprisonment was in Malfoy Manor, where with the help of a free house elf he and several others escaped. In the room he was once in, there was a body with a head that had been taken off by a blasting curse. Hidden in a large crevasse was a small piece of paper. The famous auror was shocked by what he read.

* * *

Hey I never said it was good, and left it intentionally incomplete to keep the realism that, this person feels like they have to tell their story, but they don't have the time, and they have to keep some things secret. (I.E. refering to the military as a mercenary like employer), while somehow showing that it does indeed fit into the Harry Potter story line, even if it is by only a little bit.

On a seperate note, International Police will be updated by this Wednesday, as an unforseen set of school projects has forced me to delay everything by a week.

signed the good dr.


End file.
